Noblesse Festival
by kittywarrior416
Summary: Raskreia visits the Noblesse in hopes of achieving what her father could not do, bring the Noblesse to the Noblesse Festival.
1. Chapter 1

Raskreia was visiting the school once more, with Gejutel scaring the class into silence behind her.

"Raskreia, I believe it is break time for lunch."

"Yes."

Raskreia had planned this so that Raizel could not refuse, though she partially felt bad for it. In the end, she wanted to do it for her father. So she turned to the Noblesse, with the intentions of achieving her father's will. While his children were near, she announced, "Raizel, come to the Noblesse Festival."

He turned to her and in his usual calm, powerful voice, he calmly stated, "I decline."

"You should come, it's been too stressful lately."

"I decline."

"The Central Knights would have a boost in morale if they saw the Noblesse throw a festival for them."

"My existence is generally unknown."

"You can make your existence known."

"I decline."

"A festival by a clan leader is still a encouraging."

"Some think I'm a traitor."

"The festival can fix that."

"I decline."

"Well, it has been stressful for them as of late."

"Some Knights think I'm dead."

"Most have seen the truth, and this could be the chance for the ones who do to show them that you're not."

"I decline."

"They just lost a lot of knights."

"I decline."

"You need to get out of the house."

"I come to school everyday." Considering Raizel was a noble, that is extremely frequent.

"That doesn't count."

"..."

"You need to get out of the house."

"I have school."

As much as this wad wrong to say, Raskreia dared to say it, "Slack off. Stop being so noble."

"I decline."

"You need to do something different."

"I decline."

"You need to do something fun!"

"I decline."

"You need to live a bit."

"I decline."

By god, Raskreia was staring to sound like her father.

"You're making sound like father."

"..."

Gejutel didn't understand why she was bringing such a delicate matter in public. They wouldn't want the humans hearing of this.

"But my father would have wanted you to go."

The children began to pick up on the conversation. Slowly Gejutel began to understand and felt a little guilty as things proceeded.

"..."

"And since it is a festival he dedicated to you, you should at least honor him and go at least once."

On that note, the Suyi, Shinwoo, Ikhan, and Yuna all exploded.

Shinwoo, as loud as ever yelled, "Rai, you have a WHOLE festival dedicated to you?!"

"Yes."

Their jaws dropped in astonishment. "Since when?!"

"..."

Understanding it had been an immense amount of time, they continued,

Yuna curiously asked, "And you haven't been once?"

"I dislike crowds."

Ikhan couldn't believe it, "But he dedicated it to you!"

"..."

Shinwoo commented, "Besides even if it is crowded, festivals are fun!"

"..."

Suyi encouraged the idea, "You should go!"

"..." Rai began to shift a little, not wanting to disappoint his children.

Suyu continued, "Besides you have a whole festival dedicated to you! It's rude not to go!"

"..."

Raskreia plan was working marvelously. Just as she thought, the almighty Noblesse couldn't argue against his children.

"How about we go together?" she proposed.

Raskreia chimed in before the Noblesse could say anything, "The Noblesse Festival takes places in our home country, in which I am the Lord of."

Gejutel nearly had a heart attack. "M-my Lord, you shouldn't be revealing yourself so easily!"

Albeit Gejutel's worries, she continued. "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel holds a position that rivals mine, as he is the Noblesse. Thus the festival is the Noblesse Festival. Despite the fact the he constantly protects Lukedonia from both external and internal threats, and is to thank for our current peace, he still has yet to come. My father created this festival in hopes of helping him enjoy his life more, but yet he persisted on declining and diligently performing his duties. Although I cannot condemn Sir Raizel for that, he still needs to maintain his health and take a break. In addition, it was one of my father's death wishes for Sir Raizel to attend one of his own festivals."

Raskreia caught her breath. She had meant to only explain the significance of the festival, but instead she accidently started rambling.

Gejutel commented after getting approval from Raskreia, "Due to his immense power, many people both fear and respect the Noblesse. Up until he met Frankenstein he lived alone. Even then it was usually just them two. Having this many people around him actually is a complete change from before. The previous lord wanted to use the festival to eliminate the fear and end the Noblesse's loneliness. It's a change I'm glad to see. Thank you for being by his side."

Raskreia interjected in Gejutel's monologue.

"Part of the Noblesse's seclusion was not just because people feared him, but because he feared he would hurt them eventually. Although I can not say I know Raizel on a personal basis, I know he is of the most gentlest nature, and if not for his position, he would not even harm the earth he walked upon if possible."

"..."

Regis chimed in, "He took us in and showed us the truth ofour ignorant ways, even saved our lives."

"Seira added, "He is humble and calm, never gets mad, and when we are in trouble, he does his best to protect us."

Raizel blushed from the comments but he couldn't find it in him to refute. After all, he never was skilled in quick thinking.

As Raskreia bowed, Gejutel, Seira, and Regis bowed in respect and Ikhan, Shin-woo, Suyi,and Yuna's eyes began tear up for their cinnamon roll friend.

"Rai!" They all charge at him, bringing him into a group hug.

"Let's go!"

"We'll all go to the Noblesse Festival together okay?"

The Noblesse smiled, "Yes."

Raizel looked at Raskreia, with a defeated look, he stated, "I accept."

Raskreia head flew up, "Really?"

"Yes. If the children can come too."

"It is your festival."

"..."

The children looked at each other with confusion.

"The children?"

Regis answered for them, "You guys."

"Why do you call us 'children' We're all in highschool y'now."

"Because you're young."

"But you're the same age."

"..." Regis eyed them.

Rai felt some sort of de ja vu right then. For a second he stared at them when Yuna snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Really we can go?"

"Yes. I will tell Frankenstein to prepare an airplane for you."

"You have an airplane? Well I suppose you are on par with the Lord so of course you're wealthy… but how come we never knew of this?"

"..."

Suyi broke the silence, "Oh c'mon guys, this is Rai we're talking about."

The others agreed, "True."

Ans so, Raskreia had accomplished her mission...and officially surpassed her father.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note~ I know I said this would be a one-shot, but after a long time of being on the fence, I decided I should expand on it! Please, if you have any ideas for the festival itself post it in the review session! Thank you for all your support and I'm so glad many of you seemed to enjoy chapter 1!**_

* * *

The children were simply awestruck by the luxurious plane that they were about to board. They'd be flying in Frankenstein's personal airplane, suited for his beloved Master's needs and desires. To be frank, it was higher that first class. As if Frankenstein would give his Master anything less.

His master on the other hand was simply happy that his human classmates and his newfound family, Regis, Seira, M-21, Tao, Takeo, Rael, and Karias, were all happy. Frankenstein could also sense a little bit of nervousness from him, as he had never liked crowds.

Frankenstein personally was curious as to what a festival was, in the Noble society. With sticks stuck up their buttocks 24/7, could a noble's festival be anything less than elegant and breathtaking? Or did they actually loosen up on this day? No matter, his Master was happy, and so was he. Well he would be if a certain modified human would do his job.

"Tao! Stop slacking off and get the bags onto the plane!"

"Yes Boss!" He glanced at the children for a quick farewell, "Well, it looks like that's my cue, better get moving before the Boss loses it. Catch ya guys later~"

Yuna, Suyi, Ikhan, and Shinwoo, waved back, "Later~"

Yuna turned back to the group, "Ooh I'm so excited! I can't believe we get to see their homeland!"

Ikhan chimed in nervously, "But I heard from Tao that it really doesn't have any technology! What if there's no Wifi?"

Shinwoo laughed, "Of course they do! I mean, how can you survive _without_ Wifi? Places with no Wifi only appear in manga."

Suyi looked serious as she replied, "You know, not everyone survives on the internet, playing video games all night long."

Yuna commented, "Yeah, there definitely are places that aren't nearly as developed as Korea is."

Suyi continued, "Besides that would explain why Rai and the others didn't know what phones were..."

The boys could not refute, seeing Rai's technological difficulties everyday.

Yuna broke the silence, "Ney, what type of festival do you think this is? I mean look at Seira, Rael, Karias, and especially Rai."

Shinwoo was confused, "Why? I don't get it, how do they change what a festival is? A festival is a festival right?"

Suyi face palmed at the dense teenage boy. Yuna continued after a sigh, "Isn't it obvious? They all look, well, _hot."_

Shinwoo's heart sank, his crush just called the other men hot. He scratched his nose and averted his eyes, slouching a little bit, _"_ I'm hot too y'know..."

Seira who had been quietly listening giggled.

Suyi, more understanding of what Yuna was trying to say, added, "They all have an air of elegance about them don't you think? Plus we just learned that they're _royalty_."

Shinwoo began to understand and truly began to wonder what this festival had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The usual trio were loading the bags as per the Boss's orders. They made sure to do everything to the letter, mostly at least, as their Boss was quite the perfectionist. Tao had a goofy smile plastered onto his face, giddy about being able to go to a festival.

M-21 was annoyed by the blinding rays of sunshine that seemed to be radiating from him.  
"Are you really the excited to go to a festival?"

"Of course! Unless it was for a mission for the Union, we've never really got to enjoy a festival before!"

Tao continued, "I mean, we've been to some, but in the end we usually either wrecked it or something."

Takeo scratched his head a little, "Yeah, no matter what, in the end it was a mission and we always had to kill someone."

Takeo looked at M-21 curiously, "Have you ever been to a festival M-21?"

Shifting, "No, I nothing but a failed experiment to them. As if they would let us relax."

Takeo and Tao looked at him sadly, Tao began to speak, but was interrupted by none other than their Boss and the Master approaching.

Frankenstein stopped not too far away from the trio. "Are you three slacking off?" They sensed a dark aura emanating from the man. It's become a familiar aura quite unfortunately.

 _But_ M-21, Tao, and Takeo all shared the same thought, _It's still way better than the goddamned Union_.

Because although this aura was terrifying, they knew it would never harm them. That terrifying aura would die protecting them. In all honesty, without hesitation, they would do the same in an instant.

Maybe it wasn't so unfortunate that they got familiar with that aura, albeit every instinct in their body still told them to run.

The Noblesse, slightly embarrassed from accidentally eavesdropping, smiled. In his powerful yet so gentle voice he asked them, "The days in the Union are in the past, are they not?"

Surprised by his master Frankenstein let them off and they boarded the plane.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, just a little fluff that I thought about. In the recent chapters there hasn't been that much of the trio and I kinda missed them. Plus I almost cried at the end of the new chapter, I don't want Rai to use his powers! I just want him to hang out with his family and be happy and healthy!**


	4. Chapter 4

As all the bags were packed aboard the plane, everyone prepared for departure. The children were laughing excitedly, the trio tried to avoid the constant threat of their Boss, the Boss doted on his beloved Master, and the Master silently listened to the giggling children. It has been a long time since he went out just for fun other than to school or the PC Cafe. Although he has been enjoying himself more as of late, had it been 900 years ago, the idea would have been instantly shot down with a "I decline."

Lukedonia was quite a ways away, a five hour flight. The plane slowly quieted down. It was especially noticeable when the loudest of them all, Shinwoo, fell asleep. Well it was quieter, until the human began to snore. Rai still wondered if there was something wrong with the human. Humans shouldn't sleep that much should they? In Shinwoo's defense, he once again was captured by the thrill of battle and the taste of murder, consequently making him stay up all night.

Regis rolled his eyes, "How inelegant. Seriously, humans shouldn't sleep in the daytime."

The announcement system in the airplane started abruptly with their favorite pilot, Tao, announcing., "Hellooo ladies and gentlemen! We're almost to our destination, so please fasten your seatbelts..." in the most cool pilot-y voice he could muster. It seems they would be able to keep this plane as they would be landing safely soon.

As the plane landed, the pilot seemed to release a sigh of relief in celebration of that fact. Oh how rare it was that he wouldn't have to order a new plane for the Boss. He really should get a raise. The children sweat dropped as they realized what should have been obvious. The red-head was somehow still sleeping. Yuna tried to shake him gently, but Shinwoo didn't even wake up when the announcement were blaring in his ear. Oh how he would have loved to wake up then. Unfortunately, the sleeping beauty lost his chance to wake up to a princess. Instead he got,"Oi Shinwoo! What are you sleeping in class for! Join me for detention during lunch!"

Shinwoo nearly jumped out of his seat, "I wasn't sleeping sir!" It took him a second to register his surroundings. His fearful face turned into one of confusion then relief then anger.

"What the hell Ikhan! I was having a good dream about-"

Shinwoo blushed and didn't say any more. Suyi raised her eyebrow, "Did you want to finish that sentence?"

"No I'm fine! Err...um... Oh are we here already? Let's go!"

"Wait a second Shinwoo! Tell us what your dream was about!"

That last comment fell on "deaf" ears as Shinwoo scurried away.

When Shinwoo successfully escaped the conversation and made his way to the exit of the plane. On the side of the plane, there was a door that led to some stairs to the outside world. When he reached that door, he was greeted with a beautiful stretch of land filled with greenery. It gave the place a natural, refined, and faraway feel. It was like the type of place you'd see in a manga. In the center of the clearing where their plane now rested was a rather humble mansion.

"Woah, Rai! Do you live here?"

The raven gave a small nod as he descended gracefully down the stairs. Shinwoo stared after him. With a single move, he could probably make the crowd on the busiest street in all of Korea stop in its tracks to stare. It could make women faint in a second and who knows how many guys question their sexuality. That man was so elegant, so refined, was he seriously a human? Plus, by the looks of this mansion and the Chairman's place, these guys had some serious cash. Seriously, he could kidnap any man or woman and they would have no complaints.

"Oi Shinwoo move your fat belly! You're in the way!"

"Yeah, how do you expect us to get out when you're blocking the view!"

"I wanna see the outside too! Your face makes me curious!"

"I still wanna know what he was dreaming about."

Shinwoo looked back at the person who commented on that. Hoping to avoid that question, he scurried off once again to get his luggage. The Trio had already unloaded their bags and began carrying it all to the mansion.

Yuna began walking towards the mansion, in astonishment she exclaimed, "Amazing! It's so beautifull! Rai you live there?"

Once again, Rai simply nodded his head.

Ikhan, who was also amazed looked at Rai, "Don't just nod! You live in a freaking mansion! A MANSION!"

"What else should I do?" Rai replied in honest bewilderment. Was that a little spice they heard coming from _Rai_?

Nope, it wasn't. Rai didn't have even a hint of a mean bone in his body. Well,to be fair, it was Rai, he never really did brag about things. In fact he hardly actually spoke. For the most part he just used his subtle facial expressions to pass on his commentary. It was surprisingly effective.

The children settled down in the mansion. Frankenstein motioned for the children to follow him. He gave the children a small tour of the place before showing them the rooms they could stay in. There were so many, and they were all clean, so it didn't particularly matter which room they stayed in. Admittedly it was mainly because having the choice would make the children happy, which in turn made his master happy. Once the children were settled in Frankenstein went to work in preparing dinner. Not before he served Rai his tea of course.

The children gathered in Shinwoo's room. Like the other rooms, it had a luxurious and regal feel. They were discussing together regarding some of the new bits of information they learned about their regal friend, Rai.

"Who knew Rai lived in a place like this huh?"

"Shinwoo, you could tell by his _name_ that he lived somewhere like this."

"Suyi! Be nice to Shinwoo! He's just a little slow."

"Ouch Yuna. Look who's talking."

Shinwoo felt a small stab from those words.

"Anyway guys, you know I was wondering... do you think Rai is basically some prince or something?"

"Shinwoo weren't you listening to Raskreia? She said he was something called the 'Noblesse.'"

Yuna added, "Suyi's right, Shinwoo. Are yoou sure you weren't half asleep when she explained it to us?"

Suyi giggled, "That's most certainly a possibility."

Noticing that their computer geek has been quiet, they looked towards the small table he had placed his laptop. He walked around with laptop cord in hand as if looking for something, looking deathly pale.

"Hey guys, where's the outlets? The lights? TV? _Anything?_ "

In a panic, they looked around but to no avail. Finally, Suyi checked her phone. NO WIFI.

"Can we go home now?"


	5. Chapter 5

In the past, centuries of ancient civilization had somehow managed to survive and even _prosper_ without all of the technology the humans have developed today. The Egyptians created pyramids by hauling stone towards the site of construction for the great pyramids. They didn't have vehicles or planes to assist them. The children from before August 6, 1991 all had been able to entertain themselves perfectly well without the world wide web. Yet, nowadays, should you deprive a child of their technologically advanced toys, they would have absolutely no idea what to do. They may even throw a tantrum. Which leads us to the current situation.

Yuna, Shinwoo, Suyi, and Ikhan have all been trapped on an island with no way out lest they build some kind of raft, which by the way they do not know how to build properly. Normally they would use their phones to look it up.

So, instead, they wander around the mansion looking for something to do. The principle had scurried off to prepare dinner for all of them and the house was so large that they may have gotten a little lost. So they wandered and wandered.

"Hey, guys do you guys think we can find something like maybe photos of Rai when he was little or something?" The out of the blue question came from Yuna, who had been worrying about the eerie silence that had overcame the group. Suyi perked up, "Oooh maybe! Where did the Chairman say his room was again?"

Ikhan looked at the and sighed. "Did you guys forget that we're _lost?_ If we knew, we wouldn't be lost now would we? Seriously, just why do you need such a huge mansion?"

Shinwoo rolled his eyes suddenly bringing his arms down from behind his head. "Why _wouldn't_ you want a mansion?"

"I didn't question why Rai had a mansion, just why is it so _big?_ "

Yuna held her chin for a second, "Hmmm... well Rai has a big family so of course he'd need a big mansion."

Counting on her fingers Yuna continued, "There's the Chairman, Tao, Takeo, Ajussi, Seira, Regis, Rael, and Karias. Plus there's Rai himself so that makes... 9 people!"

Suyi nodded, "Yeah, I'm kind of envious. It must be nice having such a large family."

"Plus they all seem so close. You can tell they all care about each other so much even though they're not actually blood-related."

Ikhan laughed, "Haha, yeah, you can totally tell that the Chairman is contantly worrying and fussing over Rai. I mean how many bowls of ramen does he make a day for him?"

Shinwoo's eyes lit up, "Oooh, do I sense a way to pass my classes?" which earned a good smack in the head from Suyi.

"Don't say that! Besides, you should b _e_ careful, if you even think of that again, the chairman might hunt you down~." Suyi giggled.

"Who knows, it might actually work and land you with personal tutelage from the chairman." commented Ikhan.

Shinwoo shuddered,trying to imagine it. The Chairman is... well he's certainly _passionate_ about his work. Especially after all the trips Shinwoo's taken to the Chairman's Office, he can clearly remember how terrifying he could be. After all the experience Shinwoo has had with his lectures, he would definitely not ask for one on his own accord.

"You're right Suyi. Thinking like that would only serve to end my life early."

The students opened another door and found themselves in a study room with two tall windows wide open welcoming rays of light making the room seem alive and lived in. The curtain blew gently in the subtle spring breeze, making the dull green couches in the middle of the room a perfect place to nap. Between the couches, was a 3-tier serving tray adorning freshly baked desserts.

"Talk about _majestic_."

"Living the good life."

"Living La Vida Loca!"

"Har har the author thinks she's smart."

I thought that was pretty good... :'(

"Great, Suyi, now you've made the author cry. What do you expect us to do if she exacts revenge on us by killing us off?"

"She couldn't do that to Rai. She's too soft."

Y'know... Ikhan's right...I may not be able to kill you off, but I _can_ write you into a world with WiFi. Or you can stay WiFiless. Your choice. ;)

Suyi raised her hands in surrender, "I never said anything. That was a great joke. Hahaha..."

After getting over the initial shock of talking with some kind of mysterious voice of some kind, Shinwoo wandered off to inspect the towering bookcase, not questioning it because mansions like this always tended to be haunted in movies.

"Hey do you guys think there's a hidden door behind this bookcase or something?"

Yuna giggled, "You two... you've both watched too many movies."

Ikhan laughed, "I've got games to beat."

Yuna put her hand on her hip, "That's not an excuse..."

Shinwoo jokingly replied, "What else am I supposed to do when I'm at home? My homework? Sleep?"

Ikhan raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you not sleep? I swear I've never seen you awake during class."

"I'm only sleeping in class cause I don't sleep at home."

Suyi sighed, "Procrastination at its best."

"So it seems. Humans are supposed to sleep at night. So inelegant."

Surprised the children turned their focus to the two classy figures entering the room.

"Seira! Regis! Where were you guys?!" bellowed Shinwoo as he went to slap Regis on the back.

"We were choosing our outfits for the festival."

"Oooh really? What's gonna happen at the festival anyway? What should we wear?" Suyi questioned.

Seira spoke, "The Lord's castle will be open to both Clan Leaders and Central Knights. There will be a grand ball taking place inside the throne room, as well as the mandatory performances from each clan. You will be able to come and go freely from the throne room. Right outside the castle, you will find stalls representing different places all over the world. The stalls tend to be so thorough that you've basically been to the place once you visit its stall. There are many stalls for a single place, varying in time periods. It's highly encouraged to go out of your comfort zone during the festival and to be a little rowdy."

"There's normally some type of surprise event as well." Regis added.

The boys gave some ooh's and ahhh's.

The girls on the other hand were freaking out. A ball? Like the ball in Cinderella? The super fancy balls you see in movies? They haven't prepared for this!

Sensing the other girls' concerns, Seira smiled "We will have your garments prepared for you."


End file.
